Otp prompts: MarioXSonic
by lovemet123
Summary: Hey, Guys! I wanted to get back into writing again and what better way to do it than with this compilation of Oneshots for my fave pairing: Mario x Sonic. I want to be a pioneer for them, so I decided to do some Tumblr Prompts for them. For all the Plumhedge loves! :D Hope you guys enjoy and suggest me more prompts in the reviews! .
1. Chapter 1

**Ok Guys, it is I, Lovemet123. I present to you this thing I should have done a long time ago, OTP prompt stories based on an odd pairing that I somehow loved even before I joined and all other social medias, Mario and Sonic aka MarioXSonic aka Plumhedge (Lol the tumblr user...*clears throat*) Anyway, this pairing I have loved for a long time and somehow recently, I figured out that this pairing is actually MORE CANON than the actual "canon couples". Sadly I am not going to explain that here, since it is for stories that you guys want of this really cute couple, so if you would like me to explain that, leave a review and bother me on my social mediers, which are listed down below~!**

 **Alright, enough talking. On with this thing! This one is based on a prompt that I lost when I was typing this up and my computed shut down on me before I could save it. Basically put, Person A has to tell Person B that they are pregnant. Those who know me already know who that is already. The catch is: they have to do it when friends and family have come over. Let's get it!**

* * *

It was a Friday night, and Sonic was sitting on the bed of his master bedroom, silent as the stars that lay across the dark blue sky. He was in deep thought about the biggest decision he has ever made: getting into a relationship with someone what was known to be his greatest rival, not that they were in that same position anymore. He looked over to the other occupant of the room, his mate, Mario, who was getting deep a book.

Sonic wondered to himself how a man like Mario could make him feel so many feelings at once. Anger, sadness, happiness, love, hate, many like them. With the way they started out, it seemed unbelievable to the hedgehog himself when he found that he was falling for the said plumber, but he did. Lucky for him, Mario had actually shared the same feeling and asked Sonic out for a stroll to the beach, and from there, everything changed between them, and Sonic had finally felt like he had found what he had been searching for. They became an inseparable couple.

Well, it felt so until recently. Sonic hadn't been feeling well and the past 3 months. He began vomiting more, started have more frequent mood swings to which he almost hurt Mario, craving unusual foods that Mario was not used to seeing him eat not to mention he devours a lot of it, and slept for endless hours at a time. He even developed a belly from all of it. It was a very fast change and one that Mario wasn't used to. Sonic, after a lot of thinking, made an appointment to the doctor's and came back with some shocking news that he now has to break to Mario.

The problem is the friends and families of both individuals came over to spend the night, which of course Mario didn't object to, but it would make it more difficult, almost impossible, for Sonic to give the news that he needed to give. With the next room being far enough and anyone could be out and about, Sonic chose now to talk with him about it but wanted to do so cautiously, in fear that he may stir up a scene if anyone else heard him.

He took and deep breath as he stared at Mario. He knew he wasn't ready, but he had to do it. He cleared his throat and spoke. "Hey, Mario?" Mario looked up from his book to pay attention to what his beloved, the reading glasses he had on giving him an intelligent look. "We need to talk," Sonic said. Mario saw in Sonic's troubled facial expression and put away his book and took off his glasses. He looked at Sonic, a sense of concern forming in the back of his mind.

Sonic looked down at his hands, twitling his thumbs, almost afraid to speak again. "...You know I love you, right?" Sonic asked before looked back at his boyfriend. "Well, of course, I do," Mario said, listening intently. "And you know that I love you too." Sonic looked back up at Mario as Mario took the hedgehog's hand. Mario noticed immediately that Sonic had been shaking. Whatever he wanted to talk about must have been important.

Sonic started to calm down when he felt Mario's touch. That was one of the many things that Mario was somehow able to do; Calm the wild hedgehog. Mario, being knowledgeable about health, could tell from the pulses in Sonic's hand, that Sonic's heartbeat is steadily increasing. "...And you promise that nothing with change how you feel about me?" Mario was surprised that Sonic would ask a question he thought he answered a couple of years ago when the first started.

"Sonic, at this point, I am positive that nothing can break us up," Mario said as he gave Sonic his signature Sunshine smile. Sonic felt a little better about this, but gently squeezed Mario's hand. "Would you ever want a family with me?" Sonic asked. Mario opened his eyes to Sonic, still keeping his smile. "If you feel that you are ready for such a commitment, I don't see why not. I would love to be a dad. Of course, we would have to call all of the adoption agencies to see if any are willing to let us adopt, but that would have to be taking care of in the morning."

Sonic blushed at the thought that Mario wanted to be a dad and that he was going to be the significant other that he will rely on for help, despite Mario was talking about a child in foster care. Guess now was the time to break the news. "I don't think you will have to do that, Mario. I will have to be ready, whether I want to or not." Mario looked at Sonic, confusion painted on his face. "Mario..." Sonic called and looked him in the eye, a look of hope in his own eyes to Mario. "I'm pregnant," Sonic announced.

Mario didn't speak or move for a single moment, trying to process what he just heard. "You're what?" Mario asked again, making sure he wasn't deaf. Sonic scooted closer to Mario, a blush forming on his cheeks. "I am pregnant," Sonic repeated. "And you are the father."

Mario's cheeks began to blush a bright red as he went into deep thought, turning away from Sonic. He was unsure of he even got him pregnant, or how that was possible in the first place. He was in disbelief of this stunning information. "How?" He asked Sonic, who understood that Mario wasn't mad, but it certainly wasn't something that made sense to him...or anyone for that matter.

Sonic relaxed more, but still keep caution as not to disturb Mario. "Remember that night that we...you know?" Sonic said, his blush becoming more apparent on his face. Mario took a moment to think on that night, and his own face turned red from what happened, though he would rather not try to let that out. He simply nodded to Sonic's question. "Well, the doctor told me that within the 3 months after...said night, it turned out a form of life was moving about inside me and would be the reason why I had been sick. He said I somehow have the ability to produce children. He wasn't too sure of how I have the ability since I am a guy."

Mario nodded and looked away again. It was as if he wasn't where we were in our finally looked back with his sunshine smile, beaming brightly as he hugged Sonic tightly "Sonic, that is wonderful news! We are going to be parents!" Sonic gave a small smile and hugged him back. He didn't expect Mario to be so accepting of the idea that he got a guy pregnant with his own.

Mario looked back up at Sonic and Sonic could tell, Mario's brain was actively working on this idea some more. "Sonic, we would need to have you a Baby shower, fix up a new room for the kid, buy clothes and supplies. I could ask Amy and Cream for help with the shower. Maybe, I could get Bowser to loan me a couple of his army men to help with the room. Vanilla could also help us pick out the clothes. We would need a cake which we can ask Peach for. We would obviously need a cradle. And maybe a swing ride? The room should have blue wallpaper with ducks...or pink wallpaper with bows?-"

"Mario!" Sonic called out to him, chuckling a bit. Mario stopped his train of thought to look at the...momdad-to-be. Sonic couldn't believe how into this Mario was. The baby was six months away from being born and Mario makes it seem like we along have two. "Calm down. We can figure it out together." Sonic said, blushing as he placed his hand on Mario's. "And besides. We don't even know the gender of it yet."

"When will you know?" Mario asked obviously interesting in his child. Sonic took a deep breath as he continued. "I go to the doctor again in three weeks. We may find something then, but until that comes, calm down." Mario couldn't help but smile at all of this. It felt like it was happening so fast. Mario pulled Sonic close, Sonic nuzzling him, and intertwined their hands together, looking at the gold rings fitting on their ring fingers. "One milestone after the after, huh?" Mario said lovingly, Sonic nodding in agreement.

Out in the hallway, unknown to them, Tails had been listening in. When they were finished talking, Tails backed away from the door, rejoining Knuckles. "Well, did you find that valuable information that you were looking for?" Knuckles asked Tails, who just blushed in shock of all that he heard. "Um...yeah, I did." Tails answered as he sat next to Knuckles. Knuckles put his arm around the two-tailed kitsune. "You OK there, little guy?" Tails looked at Knuckles' hand, eye the ring on his hand then looking down at his own. He hesitated a bit before saying something. "Knuckles...I need to tell you something..."

* * *

 **I am pretty sure some of you caught on to that lol. I just like to put together things and ideas that I find very cute. Really hope to throw these out at the world, so they can see the potential this pairing has.** **Now, if you guys want any of them to be expanded into an actual story, hit me up and we might be able to work something out lol All social medias in my bio~!**

 **Read, review and be nice to each other!**

 **lovemet123**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, here is another story for you. This didn't really come from an OTP prompt, but I have the inspiration while looking up Tumblr, so I guess that counts? it actually came from the song, "Mirrors" (the first have of it with the couple), by Justin Timberlake. If this seems a little weird and rushed, it was really late at night when I started and really early in the morning when I finished. Anyway, one with more fluff, if you can call it that...and any drama that may ensue.**

* * *

"I have to confess…I don't want to lose him…"

This was all Sonic could say as he made he made his way to the home of his supposed rival, Mario. As he walked up the red porch step towards the green door, his heart started to race as the same speed he would usually run at. It was as if the adrenaline rush hit him at full force, with the wind blowing at his quills a bit, cooling the hedgehog from the sunny day as it seemed to get hot the closer he got to the door. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door…

No one seemed to answer. Sonic waited a couple a of seconds and knocked again. At this point he was feeling a little regretful of this decision. "Maybe, this isn't such a good idea." he said to himself, turning around to start walking off with the door swung open with the quickness. Sonic looked back and saw Mario's twin brother clad in a green robe. "Luigi." Sonic could tell he had just gotten out of the shower, noting the scent of his strong cologne.

"Sonic? What are you doing all the way out here?" Luigi questioned the hedgehog, who snapped out of his thoughts. "Luigi, is Mario around? I need to talk to him about something." Sonic asked him, his heart beating at what would seem an impossible rate. However, that rate started to slow down a bit when Luigi shook his head. "He just left to the Princess's castle. You might be able to catch him there." Luigi answered. Sonic nodded and jumped down from the porch. Luigi was quite confused as to why seemed so excited, but shrugged it off when he remembered how hyperactive Sonic was, and silently closed the door.

With Sonic's natural born speed, he was able to get there pretty quickly, after pasting through the junctions in Toad Town. He arrived at the double doors and knocked a subtle knock. The doors were opened by Toads that greeted him with a smile. "Good afternoon, Master Sonic." Sonic turned his head and saw Toadsworth coming his way. "Hey, Gramps." Sonic responded in his cool attitude , despite how nervous he actually was.

The old Toad gave him a pleasant smile. "What brings you by?" He asked. "Do you know where Mario is? I need to talk to him about something." Toadsworth gives a small chuckle as he knows of Mario's rivalry with Sonic, but also know that they are good friends behind the public eye. He couldn't imagine what was on the young hedgehog's mind that made him runs all the way out here to talk to said friend.

"He is upstairs." Toadsworth answered. Simply. Sonic's heart started racing again. "Thanks Gramps," Sonic said. "Wait, he is terribly busy" is all Toadsworth could get out when Sonic blasted through the halls to get to the upper room, where he saw a site he couldn't believe…didn't want to believe. He saw Mario kissing the princess. Arms wrapped around each other in an indulgent embrace while their lips locked and eyes closed. It looked as if Sparks were flying from them.

"Damn it…I was too late…" Sonic could feel a wrench being thrown at his heart, effectively breaking it into piece. He knew he loved Mario…but he didn't realized how much. He felt like he had been shot down. He backed away from the scene, not wanting Mario to know he had been there. When was a good distance away he started to run slow, and let his tears fall for the first in a long time. He felt like he had lost the one reason he kept living for. He didn't care anymore…

…"And CUT." Someone yelled, allowing Mario and Peach to release the "embrace" and proceeded to "spit each other out." They both seemed to be disgusted by the kiss. "That was perfect, you two. That one is going in the books." the director said. "We are going to call it…Super Mario 64: The NX Chapter!" Mario rolled his eyes at the "very original" title idea and proceeded to drink his water. Peach walked over to him with an embarrassed blush and smile.

"I'm sorry that I had you in this, Mario. I didn't think they would actually want us to kiss at any point." She said. Mario simply shrugged it off. "It's what the fans want, I guess." Peach giggled. "Well hopefully that will be the only time we have to do it. And if we are lucky, it won't be on the project, so people won't actually get to see it." Mario chuckled at that thought. He had just finished a day of shooting another idea for the next "game".

If he was any more honest with himself, he was actually quite tired. Ever since his, "big adventure" he hasn't stopped working. Whether it was the plumbing business, saving the princess again, or shooting for the next game, and even meeting fans and giving autographs, he felt so tired. He just wanted to call it a day and pass out on the floor, at least trying to get a few more hours of sleep than he normally gets, which by his schedule, really isn't much, if any at all.

And now, he and his good friend Peach…yes, good FREIND, just shot a kissing scene that the fans have been hoping for since the beginning of all of it…and it is a scene Mario couldn't care much for. On top of exciting thousands of fans that have pressured him into the scene, especially after making lots of erotic fanfiction on the couple that Mario was aware of, only to encourage them to do more of it, Mario wasn't really into the princess in that way. He cared about her, but he didn't love her.

In fact, the one he loved wasn't a woman at all, and Peach knew that. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Toadsworth coming over to them. Mario saw this and he stood up. "Ah, Toadsworth. I am glad you're here. Has anyone approached the castle with important information yet?" Peach asked. "Well, someone did stop by, but it wasn't for royal business." Toadsworth answered. Peach sighed in relief. She is glad she has someone like Toadsworth to report any info that needed her attention.

"Who came by?" Mario asked. "It was your blue friend, Master Sonic." Mario jumped up hearing that name. "What?" Toadsworth nodded. Mario seemed really excited at that. "Yes, I had just seen him walk past me. Though he seemed very gloomy, which was odd to me, as I saw him having a bright demeanor before." Mario raised an eyebrow. Sonic sad? That didn't sound like him at all. "Did he ever talk to you?" Toadsworth inquired to which Mario shook his head. "He said that he wished to to speak to you about something. He is in the back of the castle if you wish to find him." Mario didn't wasted anytime as he went full sprint to find the hedgehog in question.

When Mario walked out the back door, he saw Sonic sitting in front of the wall, his head covered by his arms and knees. Mario only wondered what bothered Sonic so much. He walked up to Sonic and kneeled to him, budging him. "Sonic? Are you OK?" Sonic heard Mario call his name and rasied his head up. Mario noticed how red his eyes were. "Are…are you crying."

Sonic looked away, his sad expression turning into anger as Mario took a seat next to him. "Why do you care to know? It's not like it matters anymore." Mario was taken aback by this. "What do you mean?" Sonic took a deep breath and said, "I saw you kiss her." he blurted aloud. Mario was shocked and confused. Sonic just said could have been the biggest secret of his life. "Sonic, you like me? In that way?" Sonic didn't say a word for a moment, leaving an awkward silence.

Mario couldn't believe what he had just heard. Sonic liked him. That sentence alone was enough to gave Mario any questions, ones he didn't care to much to ask as Sonic opened his mouth again. "What does it matter to you, Mario? It's obvious you had someone already." Mario wasn't sure what Sonic was talking about, but then he gave it some thought, and chuckled upon realizing what it was he was. "Sonic, the princess and I are not dating. I don't even like her in that way, and she doesn't like me that way either."

Sonic looked at Mario. It was now his turn to be confused. "But I saw you kiss her." He began, Mario shaking his head. "We were shooting another 'brilliant' idea for the next game." Mario explained the whole situation and Sonic couldn't feel any dumber for assuming such an idea, especially when he knew they didn't like each other I that way. That is when Mario moved his hand to Sonic's grasping it firmly. Sonic took notice and looked at Mario, blushing.

No words were spoken, but none were needed for Sonic to understand this gesture and intertwined their hands, finally putting that smile back on Sonic's face. Without hesitation, Mario closed the space between the two, giving Sonic a very soft, simple, yet effective kiss, breaking it after and letting Sonic rest his head on his shoulder. Time seemed to drift away and the small breeze got the better of them, sending them both to sleep, with Mario's drifting being more reasonable.

* * *

 **Yes, this was another one, but I am not sure how you guys feel about this. Leave me some reviews! lol. Thanks for reading**

 **Read, review, and be nice to each other.**

 **Lovemet123**


End file.
